


Six Skeletons in Heat

by MsMK



Series: Skeletons in Your Closet [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU of fanfic, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fetish, Gentle Sex, Groping, Monsters in Heat, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Paddling, Papyrus/Reader - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, UF!Papyrus/Reader - Freeform, UF!Sans/Reader - Freeform, US!Papyrus/Reader - Freeform, US!Sans/Reader - Freeform, Violent Sex, explicit - Freeform, gang-bang, reader/everyone - Freeform, sans/reader - Freeform, uncontrollable urges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK
Summary: When you find out the guys might die if they don't get release in heat...well, how can you say no?EXPLICITIf Undyne hadn't come to rescue you in Six Skeletons in Your Closet (AU)





	1. Red-y to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Starts right when the guys are ganging up on you, just before Undyne saved you. She doesn't show up this time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Tropes: light spanking, say my name

“Sans, you’re making me uncomfortable,” you said hesitantly. It was only half-true. You trusted Sans a crazy amount, so there wasn’t much he could do to change that, but he was acting  _ so weird. _

You don’t know if he was just mindless or if he could see his first tactic didn’t work, but he proceeded to pull you into a kiss. You stiffened, confused. Your body wanted to react, and something...something made you want to do whatever he said.

So you kissed him back. It was the same strange, dazed feeling you felt when you’d kissed Papyrus.

Suddenly rough hands pulled you from Sans, and you could hear Edge snarling.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO OFF LIMITS, SANS?”

“what happened to minding our own and letting y/n make her choices?” Sans retorted, pulling your sleeve to bring you back to his chest.

“i vote for the let her make her own choices thing,” came Stretch’s cool voice as he wrapped you up from behind. “say, doll, wanna choose me, and my room tonight?”

“No no no no no nuh-uh,” Red said, stomping up the stairs. “kitten and i were gonna cuddle in my nest, because we all know i’m the best at those, so she’d be most comfortable with me!”

You don’t think he had cuddling on the brain.

“WAIT! WE ARE OVERLOOKING SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT!” Came Papyrus’ voice from somewhere to your left. “Y/N SHOULD HAVE A SAY.”

There was silence, and suddenly all five skeletons were staring at you, waiting for your answer.

“I...I couldn’t possibly choose…”

“THEN YOU’LL HAVE US ALL?” Edge offered.

“oh, yeah,” Red muttered.

“good idea.” Stretch mused.

“works for me,” Sans shrugged.

“I FIFTH THE NOTION.” Papyrus, why--!

“No, wait, guys, I don’t even know what’s going on!” You backed up towards the door, all five of them advancing on you. “Please, I--”

Sans threw his hand out to stop the others. They skidded to a stop, all glaring at him.

“no, wait, she’s right. she deserves an explanation. we ain’t mindless beasts, here.”

“i am,” Red huffed, crossing his arms.

Sans adjusted so that he was leaning over you, his arm parked on the wall above your head. He caressed your face gently.

“so, kid, i’m about to make good on the promise that i made...you know, when i said i’d show you how it works with skeletons?”

“Well, I already know how it works, but nothing that is happening here lines up with my previous experience,” You said, without thinking. You were beginning to get irritated, and at this point it was almost necessary to mention your night with G.

Sans looked surprised, withdrawing his hand. He turned to the others with a low growl.

“who? who was it?”

“WASN’T ME!”

“I’D NEVER TOUCH THE HUMAN UNDER NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCES.”

“hell, i wish.”

“if i’da done that with kitten, you’d know.”

“Uhm, hello? Still right here?” You waved. “It was G, by the way. And it only happened once. Okay, twice, but it was all in the same...bed-sharing instance.”

Sans growled low, grabbing your chin with his hand. The roughness surprised you, making you gasp as your head knocked lightly against the wall.

“that’s a low blow kid. well, i was gonna  _ ask _ you if you’d help us out here, but now i’m gonna demand it. see, kid, we’re in heat. and if boss monsters like us don’t get what we want...what we need…” He trailed a finger from his free hand up your thigh, hooking it under the lip of your yoga pants. “well, we could die. you don’t want us to die, now do ya, kid?”

Impatient noises came from the crowd behind him. You looked up at him with the best exasperated expression you could muster.

“Is that it? Shit, Sans, why didn’t you say something, then?” You pushed him back with one hand, advancing on him like a tiger. “Of course I don’t want you to die, Sans. All you guys need is a little release?” You asked, turning to the others.

They nodded, dumbstruck by your response.

“Well, then, how can I say n--”

“dibs!”

“DI-FUCK!” Edge swore. One second too late for his brother’s response. Red snagged your arm, much to the whines and protests of the others, and you were gone.

* * *

You landed in the softest pile of...well, of anything? You couldn’t really tell what it was, but you had never been more comfortable. Red was leaning over you, pink marking his cheeks as he crawled on top of you. His breath smelled sweet, instead of his usual mustard scent.

“are you comfortable?” he asked softly, brushing your hair out of your face with gentle fingers. His soft touch was almost intoxicating. “s’a pretty sissy thing to do in heat, submissive even, but...i nest. comfort is my number one priority right now...for once.”

“It’s quite literally the most comfortable I’ve ever been.” He sighed at your compliment, the pink flush on his face deepening.

“do...do you really mean you’ll help us out, kitten?” he whispered, slipping his hands up your shirt to caress your waistline.

“Do you really mean you could die?” You asked pointedly.

“yeah, s’a possibility.”

“Then, sure.” You said, kissing his nose bone chastely. He sighed, and a purr escaped him as he drew you closer.

“So am I correct in assuming you guys are all wildly different personalities when in heat?”

“more or less...do you think i’m that different?”

“I think you’re generally very different from when we first met.”

He was fussing with the pillows around you as he conversed. You reached out and pulled him down by the front of his t-shirt.

“Red...I’m very comfortable. I’d be more comfortable if you stopped fussing.” You cooed, gently stroking his mandible. He shivered and sighed, almost violently.

“ooohhh yes, kitten, please...please touch me.”

You obeyed, bringing both hands up to softly touch his skull, tracing a finger down his neck. He purred and panted, gripping the pillows and arching his back. You tugged at his white tshirt, and he eagerly ripped it off, tossing it aside and leaning in expectantly. You ran your fingers over his ribs, tracing the curve gently, almost teasing. But where the last time you touched him, he had growled and groaned at you for teasing him, this time he shuddered and moaned, leaning into your touch.

“ah...k...kitten…” The sound of him moaning your nickname that way sent a chill down your own spine. He nuzzled you with his chin, and you pulled him in for a kiss.

His needy kiss made you gasp, as he tried to press closer to you despite already being pressed against your chest. He mewled and moaned against your lips, gasping for air as his tongue swirled around yours. Stars...you’d never felt anything like this kiss before.

You pushed him away, and he whimpered at the separation. You sat up slightly and started to peel your shirt off. His hand stopped you.

You looked at him, surprised.

“ain’t you hiding somethin’ under there? you always keep your back and shoulders covered. remember, my number one priority is your comfort.”

“It’s okay, Red. I know you won’t tell.” He moves his hand, and moves off of you so you can sit up better. You peel your shirt off, and you feel one of his hands snake around and unclasp your bra. Impressive. He discards the stripped clothing.

“oh, kitten…” he sighed, gently touching the scars on your shoulders. You allow him to turn you around to inspect the ones on your back. To your surprise, he lays you down on your stomach, hands running over your scars, marks of the life you endured before you met them. “i wish i could take the pain away.”

“I’ve come to terms with i….iiiiittt ahhh~” you moaned as he licked the length of your spine, following the curve of the biggest scar. It wasn’t a lewd lick like you'd scoffed at him for before, but a soft, sweet, tingly one.

“surprisingly sensitive for scar tissue.” he mumbled into your shoulder blade. “what kinda sicko would do this to a sweet girl like you?”

“The kind I’ve been running from my whole life.”

“well...i’ll do my best to make you forget about it, eh?” He rapped lightly on your back, signaling you to flip over. You obeyed, surprised to see him now naked, stroking a huge red member. It shone the same way his soul did in his chest.

“surprise, heh.” he chuckled, seeing your face. You felt the overwhelming need to touch it. So you did.

You slid a finger along his length, taking it gently in your hand. The moans that escaped him were more than lewd, they were downright sexy. You leaned over, licking along the bottom. His magic tasted lightly of cherries, and made your tongue tingle. He slid one hand behind your head, panting as he gently tried to lead your mouth back to it.

“Now I see why Pink calls you Cherry.” you said smartly, and swirled your tongue around his tip teasingly. He covered his face with the back of his hand, trying to obscure his embarrassment. Looks like you hit the nail on the head there.

Speaking of head, you returned your attention to his practically-vibrating magic, taking it gently into your mouth. It slid in easily, and he groaned, his hand tightening on your hair as you bobbed up and down.

“f….fuck, kit...ugh...kitten...it feels so fucking nice, please don’t stop…”

You stopped. You wanted to poke the bear, make him want you. He whined in protest as you slid your mouth off his cock, instead bringing yourself to kneel in front of him. Taking it in one hand, you pulled him by the chin with the other into a passionate kiss. His tongue went wild, his breath ragged, every inch of his body practically begging to be touched.

“l...lay down, kitten. let me do the work.” he moaned breathlessly against your lips. You obeyed, pulling him down with you by refusing to break the kiss. He followed eagerly, his hands running over your body, one snaking behind your back to pick you up slightly so he could yank off your yoga pants. You squeaked, and he chuckled a little. He reached down again and ripped your panties effortlessly, discarding the now-useless fabric.

“don’t worry, kitten, i’ll buy you some new ones. black and red.” he mumbled as his teeth traveled to your neck, nibbling you softly. You could feel his tip rubbing against your naked slit, gently tingling and making you moan a tiny moan.

“ohh...you want that, kitten? do you want me?”

“Oohhh….yes...Red, I want you.” You tried to move your hips to push him into you, but he moved away slightly.

“p...patience, love. i said let me do the work.”

He laid you on the pillows again, licking your neck tenderly as his hands expertly spread your thighs. His touch felt like fire, but you liked the way it burned. A bony finger dipped into you slightly, testing your wetness. You gasped, fingernails scratching at his bone shoulder. His tongue ran over your breasts as he rubbed his cock on your slit once...twice….three times…

Suddenly he was pressing into you, slowly, slowly, as he groaned against your collarbone. You could feel his fangs digging in a little, and you shrieked at the sudden pain.

Suddenly everything stopped, and he was hovering over you, only halfway inside you, trailing skelekisses all over until he met your mouth, muttering apologies.

“D...don’t apologize,” you whined. “J-just don’t stop, dummy!”

You could feel his grin as his hands tightened on your waist, pulling you toward him. His cock felt so good inside you, and just when you were certain you didn’t have any room left inside, he sighed and smiled at you. He was in. And stars, did he feel good. He drooled a little as he moaned, pumping back and forth slowly. You felt like he was sending electricity through your entire body with each stroke, pleasured moans escaping your throat in a strangled cry.

“Fu...ck...Red...fuck...s-so bigaaahhhh~!” You panted as he thrusted into you again and again. It may be vanilla but it was far from boring. He seemed to read your thoughts, because he leaned down over you, tangling your hair around his phalanges, pulling your head back with a sharp tug as he thrust into you again, making you cry out. He nipped at your newly exposed neck, licking and biting you so gently it was driving you wild.

Then, all too soon, he released your hair and drew away from your neck, pulling you close to him to kiss you passionately, letting you grind against his hip bones to push him deeper. His desperate mewl turned into a growl as you raked your fingernails down his spine, and his gentle touches became heavier, harder, more intense. He acted like an animal.

He spanked your thigh swiftly, causing a rush of endorphins to make you cry out in pleasure. His hand rubbed the painful spot gently, and his fingertips dug into you. He was now supporting you as you sat, straddling him, his arm offering leverage behind your back.

“do ya like it, kitten?” he cooed into your ear as you swayed together breathlessly, his cock throbbing inside of you like a heartbeat. You could feel yourself starting to tighten around him, magnifying the feeling of every stroke.

“Unf...uhhh...fuuuuck…” was all you could manage. He chuckled in your ear as he gripped your ass and squeezed gently, bringing your hips to a slower pace, making you work his dick at an agonizing pace. “R...Reeeeeeed…” You moaned his name in almost a whine, you had been so close to cumming and then he’d slowed you down.

“heh. sorry, kitten, but if you cum then i will, and i ain’t done with you yet.” he whispered into your ear. “now, can i ask you somethin’?”

He brought you to a halt, making you whine. Your flushed face and heaving breast were clearly an enticing sight, as you could feel him getting bigger inside you.

“Ah-aaaahhh~” You moaned in surprise.

“i’ll take that as a yes. i want you to say my name.”

“R...Red,” you gasped, trying to wiggle your hips to get some friction, but his hold was absolute.

“nah, nah, kitten...my real name.”

You looked at him, confused. You didn’t know his real name.

“heh. you know it. think real hard, kitten. think to all those suspicions you might have about our family. now.  **say. my. name.** ”

“S...Sans…” You whimpered. He sighed and slammed you down on his cock. You shrieked in pleasure as he slammed against your cervix. His breathing got heavy.

“again.”

“Saaannsss…” You moaned. He groaned, pumping his cock back and forth inside of you.

“more, kitten, i wanna hear you scream it!” he shouted, leaning you down on your back again, gripping your wrists above your head as he rammed his cock into you.

A flash of a familiar cold blue crossed your mind.

“Saaannsss…!” you screamed out. He stopped short, and grabbed your face roughly, making you look at him.

“ **not him.** ” he snarled. “call for  _ me _ , call for  _ this _ sans,  _ not him. _ ”

Your breath hitched as he squeezed your face a little too hard, and you wanted to poke the bear again. You stared up at him defiantly.

To your surprise, he released your face and captured your lips, not leaving enough time between kisses for you to breathe, softly suffocating you. When you were gasping for air, he released you, watching you try to catch your breath. You had just managed to take a breath when he knocked it out of you by shoving his cock inside you roughly.

“Sans!” you moaned loudly. Red’s grin widened. You’d said it right that time.

“there, that wasn’t so hard, was it kitten?” he cooed as he resumed a gentle pace, running his hand down your naked body, watching you shiver at his touch. He pumped once, slowly, twice, harder...on the third pump, he moved so slowly and gently you thought you might lose your mind. The moan that escaped you was barely human as you saw only white, letting your orgasm wash over you as your walls clamped down around him.

He growled and gasped. “oh...kitten...i...i’m gonna…!” He threw his head back, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he exploded inside you, cum pumping into you in a rhythmic beat. The feeling made you gasp as you came again immediately.

You sighed and collapsed into the pillows, looking up at him as he slipped out of you. To your surprise, he was grinning at you, stroking his once again hard member as he looked at your shocked face.

“surprised, kitten? monsters don’t have a refractory period like humans. i can fuck ya silly all night if you want.” He did a long, slow stroke as his fingers touched your newly sensitive slit, sending electricity up your spine as he gently rubbed up and down the folds. You couldn’t take it, you moaned and wriggled at his too-gentle touch, red cum still dripping from your enflamed heat. “you want i should feed ya, baby bird?”

You eagerly leaned forward to accept his length into your mouth, the taste of cherries overwhelming your senses. He slid easily into your mouth, chuckling at how eager you were. He was gentle and loving now that he’d gotten off once, going slow and twirling your hair around his finger as you sucked, tongue circling and stroking him. He sighed, running his free hand down your spine as you knelt on all fours in front of him.

“mmm...kitten, your mouth feels like heaven…” he muttered as his fingers trailed over your naked back, tracing the sensitive scar tissue.

You pulled back so you could talk. “As good as my pussy?”

“nothin’s as good as my kitten’s pussy.” Suddenly, you felt yourself flipped by his gravity magic, so that you were kneeling, your ass and pussy in the air while he held your head to the pillows effortlessly. “is that what you want? want it inside you again?”

You nodded. His hands gripped your hips and you felt his tip sliding against your heat, slippery from the cum and your mouth.

“well, then, tell me what you want, you dirty kitty.”

“I want you, Sans! I want aahhhh~!” You gasped in pleasure as he slid roughly into you.

“mmmm you remembered to call my name. good kitty.” He bent over you to lick down your back as he thrusted slowly, one hand snaking around your front and finding your clit. You moaned, trying to move your hips faster, but he held you tight. 

“i’m gonna make you meow for me all night, kitten.”


	2. Playthings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught between two brothers as you work your magic, you enjoy a surprisingly fun threesome.  
> Smut Tropes: threesome (m/f/m), cuckolding, light bdsm including blindfolds and paddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lots of plans for this smut, and this is definitely one of them lol.  
> All hail the skeledicks and HIS bag of tools!

“look, boss, i get it, but kitten’s sleepin’ right now.”

You felt Red’s baritone rumble against you, as he shifted a little to speak quietly to someone.

“WELL THEN WAKE HER UP.”

Edge was not so quiet.

“nah, dude, let her be comfortable.”

You cracked one eye open, Red’s crimson soul shining in your face as you lay your head on his chest.

“OH, LOOK, SHE’S AWAKE.” Edge had a grin on his face. “HUMAN, MAY I SAY YOUR PERFORMANCE WITH MY BROTHER SOUNDED VERY INTOXICATING FROM NEXT DOOR.”

You felt your face flush with embarrassment. You hadn’t realized you’d been so loud that they could hear you through the walls. Red chuckled.

“yes, kitten, you meowed very loudly for me.” He hummed in your ear, finger bones playing on your still-naked thigh under the blanket. “would you like to play some more?”

“I…” Your eyes flicked to Edge, who was standing there looking smug.

“don’t worry about him, kitten, he’ll join in when you’re ready. he don’t like goin’ on his own.” Red purred, his hand travelling up your thigh to play with you, stroking you gently until you moaned. “see? you can’t hide your need from me.” he muttered, his finger bones sliding gently against your already-wet pussy.

“But...with him? At the same time?”

“only if you’re up for it, but i wouldn’t say no.”

Well, it didn’t sound so bad. If Red was any indication, it would probably be very pleasurable. Red’s hands were in your hair, tugging you gently to meet him in a hot kiss, his teeth nicking your lips gently. He pulled you on top of him effortlessly.

“so how about you think on it, and i’ll get started?” he whispered, his tip rubbing against your heat seductively. You could only moan in response, and you heard Edge chuckle from behind you.

“I NEED AN ANSWER, I WANT TO HEAR IT.” He said, one finger dragging down your back sharply, scratching at your sensitive scar tissue.

“Y-yes…” you panted, getting worked up by Red pressing against you, teasing your opening.

“YES WHAT?”

“Yes...Sugar Daddy...I...I want you both.”

“THAT’S A GOOD PET.”

Red began to press into you, nipping at your collarbone, and you let out a long moan. You felt Edge’s sharp claws begin to dig into your hips, and another tip pressing against your ass. He must have sensed you tense up, because Red chuckled.

“don’t worry, kitten, we monsters produce plenty of natural lube. ya won’t even feel it.”

“I BEG TO DIFFER,” Edge huffed at his brother’s backhanded insult. “BUT YOU DO NEED TO  _ RELAX _ , PET.” His claws dug in as he said ‘relax’, making you shout in surprise pleasure. Red made sure he was all the way in, and then you felt Edge’s tip begin to press in as well. Red was right, it didn’t feel bad, but you’d never done anything anally so it still hurt a little. You gasped with every inch he forced on you. With every gasp, Red was in your ear.

“you’re so sexy, kitten, so beautiful, i love feelin’ every inch of your body against me. you make me so crazy, you’re doin’ so good…” and on and on, complimenting and comforting you while Edge’s roughness made you squeak.

Edge slapped your thigh, and Red’s hand rubbed the sore spot as a whimper escaped your throat. You moaned with pleasure, feeling so full, and Red sealed your lips with a kiss. As they worked in and out, your screams were muffled against his tongue, as ecstasy filled you with every thrust.

“DO YOU LIKE IT, PET?” Edge hissed in your ear, shoving himself deep inside your ass as Red rammed your pussy with his cock.

“Y-yes, Sugar daddyyyyohhhh~!” you gasped, breaking from Red’s kiss as Edge yanked a handful of your hair back, making you arch your back and shriek, rising up off off Red’s chest as he pulled you up to his. Red’s hands ran over your breasts, caressing you, contrasting the pain with pleasure.

“ever had a threesome before, kitten?” Red asked, leaning up, his tongue dragging against your chin lewdly. You shook your head. He chuckled, his hot breath ghosting against your skin.

Edge pulled your hair sharply, making a disgruntled groan, indicating you were spending too much time focused on Red. You obediently leaned your head back, and Edge swooped down to roughly kiss you, growling deeply at every noise you made. His fangs left your mouth tasting like iron, and he moved down to bite your neck, hard. You shrieked in pain.

“S-Sans,” you whimpered, and Red answered your call for him, lapping at the teeth marks gently with his tongue. Edge chuckled behind you, ramming you to increase your pain vs. pleasure.

“SO WE’RE USING REAL NAMES NOW?” He said, his voice positively dripping with poison and his fingertips bruising your hips. “VERY WELL. THEN I SHALL HEAR YOU SCREAM MINE.”

With silent communication, they both slid out of you suddenly, making you whimper in displeasure. But as soon as they were gone, you felt Red’s magic affect you, and you couldn’t move. He flipped you over effortlessly, grabbing your arms and offering his length to your lips, which you eagerly accepted, his cherry-flavored magic sliding easily into your throat. You moaned around his girth, but it was cut short by Edge’s cock penetrating your pussy fast and without warning, making you gag and choke on Red with a gasp. Red chuckled, hands tangling in your hair to steady the motion. You hummed with pleasure at the slight hair tug, making Red groan in return. 

Edge drew one sharp finger from your neck to your navel, making you shudder. He let out a strangled cry, which you quickly realized was him moaning. He was working your pussy so good you couldn’t help but try to wiggle against the magic holding you in place, trying to get him to pick up the pace.

“DO YOU LIKE THAT, YOU DIRTY HUMAN? DO YOU WANT MORE?” Red slid out of your mouth so you could answer, using his magic to flip you up so you were straddling his brother. You looked back at him, seeing him settle against the pillows with a wink, stroking himself slowly. You supposed he liked to watch, as the lewd red blush on his face indicated. You shrieked as Edge suddenly rammed against your cervix, ecstasy washing over you, only to be interrupted by the pain of him slapping your ass. “I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, PET.”

“Y-Yes, I like that, Sugar Daddy…” you moaned, the pain in your asscheek throbbing, not unlike the huge member inside you.

“WRONG.” He slapped your ass again, harder this time. “AGAIN.”

“I...I like that...Edge? Ahhhh~!” You squealed as he slapped you again, using a hand on your shoulder and Red’s magic to throw you down on his cock sharply.

“TRY AGAIN.”

“heh, use that big brain of yours, kitten. if i’m sans, then he’s…?”

“P-Papyrus,” you gasped, lightbulb going off. The growl that escaped his body was guttural and animalistic, and the grin that spread across his face was terrifying.

“THAT’S A GOOD PET,” He hissed. He made a signal to Red, and you felt the hold of his magic release you. Not expecting the fatigue in your joints, you whined pitifully as you collapsed on Edge’s chest. He gripped your hips, effortlessly picking you up until his tip slipped out. He teased your entrance for a second, his eyelights watching the expression on your face closely as you grew impatient with the teasing. You reached your hands out to brush against his ribs, but you couldn’t hide the tired feeling in your limbs. Edge sensed this.

“SHE’S WEAK.”

“toldja to let ‘er sleep,” Red teased from behind you, a groan in his voice. He certainly seemed to be enjoying himself.

“RED. MY TOOLS.”

“you got it, boss.”

You snapped up straight, staring at him. Tools? A doofy grin stretched it’s way across your face, and Edge looked delighted at your response.

“T-tools?” You asked, hands exploring his clavicle with newfound strength.

“DOES THE HUMAN LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT?” He crooned, his voice sickly sweet. “DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH THE BIG BOYS?”

You nodded excitedly, and Edge held his hand out. Red placed something in it. You tried to see what it was, but the smaller brother swiped Edge’s scarf and placed it quickly over your eyes, tying it gently. He leaned you back onto the pillows to allow Edge up. His hands brushed through your hair on the way, and he whispered in your ear.

“get ready to meow, kitten.” His hands held your shoulders down.

You mewled obediently, squirming against his grip. You could feel the wetness from the whole encounter, and shrieked in surprise and pleasure as something hot and wet pressed against your heat. You quickly realized it was Edge’s tongue, and you whimpered at the contact. His hot breath ghosted against you as he chuckled at your reaction.

Suddenly you felt a strange sensation on your chest...soft...teasing...tickling...a feather tickler! You gasped as the feather dragged lightly down your torso, making you buck your hips against Edge’s grip. His tentacle-like tongue pressed deeper into you, alternating slow, labored licks and dizzying quick jabs.

“S-Sansss….” You moaned. Edge’s fingers dug into your hips, then one hand slapped your thigh. Red’s chuckle vibrated through where his hands held you.

“it’s not me makin’ you meow, kitten.”

A wave of ecstasy washed over you as Edge hummed against your pussy. The feather tickler hesitated, dragging slowly around your erect nipples.

“P...apyrus…” it was barely a gasp, the air refusing to reach your lungs in between skillful licks. The tickler was gone, leaving you whimpering and arching your back.

“GOOD PET. NOW HOW CAN I MAKE YOU SCREAM IT…”

You heard the scraping of something heavy and wooden being picked up. You hardly had time to guess what it was before you found yourself once again flipped, the heavy paddle connecting with your ass with a satisfying  _ smack _ !

“Aahh~!” You groaned, and sharp fingers traced the spot. Red groaned as well, as his hands left you to support yourself, and you could only assume he had sat back to watch again.

Suddenly there was the feeling of pressure, and Edge pressed inside you slowly, agonizingly slow. You struggled against his grip, wanting him to go faster.

“USE YOUR WORDS.” He teased, one hand tangling in your hair. The paddle hit you again, making you seize up around him momentarily, and he groaned pleasurably.

“F-faster, Papyrus...please…”

“BEG MORE.” He stopped moving, bringing the paddle down again on the other cheek. You shuddered involuntarily, feeling weak but determined.

“Please, please….fuck me harder!”

He obliged.

He slammed against your cervix, and you pitched forward with a shriek, only to be caught by the hand in your hair.

“Papyrus!” You gasped. He slammed you again. You heard the wooden clatter of the paddle abandoned. Without your sight, it was all you could guess as to what Red was doing.

As if to answer your question, you heard a moan, followed by labored breathing. “aw, man, boss...just wreck her already, i wanna see her come apart at the seams.”

The dark chuckle behind you indicated Edge’s approval of the idea, and he ground against you, filling you up completely with his magic. It tingled as you gasped, and when he began rocking against you, you could only whimper and whine, panting. He pulled out slowly, then pressed in, slowly. Inch by fucking inch.

He did this a while, pants and moans escaping himself, driving you insane. At some point you heard Red scream, and his panting slowed. He must have cum.

As if on queue, Edge’s movements inside you picked up the pace, thrusting in and out erratically, and you did it. You shouted, no, you screamed his name as the ecstasy dulled your other senses.

The next thing you knew, he released your hair and he slipped out of you. Your hands ripped the blindfold off, only to see him deposit himself next to his brother, both panting. Their still-erect cocks were very enticing to look at, right next to each other.

You felt something stir inside you, and a grin crossed your lips. If ever there was a time to let mistress have a little fun, it was now.

You cast a glance sideways, eyes landing on the duffel bag that held Edge’s tools.

“whatcha doin’, kitten?” Red voice was tired and curious as he watched your naked form move, orange cum still dripping from your heat.

Your hands explored the bag, tightening around a riding crop.

“Monsters don’t have a refractory period, right?” You turned, drawing the crop from the bag, letting it hit your free hand with a resounding  _ smack _ !

Red and Edge looked up at you, Edge’s giddy excitement surpassed by the hilarity of Red’s fear.

“WE MOST CERTAINLY DON’T.” Edge’s words were a growl, anticipation making him shudder.

The grin never left your face as you advanced back towards the nest where they lay.

“Well, then, I believe it's my turn to hear you scream  _ my  _ name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chanting*  
> EDGE AND RED  
> EDGE AND RED
> 
> Okay but FR reader is going to ruin them.


	3. Magic Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus heals your wounds.  
> Smut Tropes: Aftercare, compliments, corrupting the innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaat two chapters in one day???  
> NO WAAAAYYYYY  
> Here's some classic Paps for y'all

Your eyes surveyed the skeleton in front of you, drinking in the pink tint on his cheekbones, his labored breath. Edge had long since passed out, and his slumped body kept Red in place, as you had tied them back-to-back.

You’d never seen that look on his face before. He looked at you like you were an ethereal being, like he should be worshipping you. Good.

You reached out and ran a finger along his mandible, making him shudder and moan.

“Did you have fun, baby?” You cooed. He nodded, trying desperately to keep your fingers on his bone, but being restricted by his brother’s heavy body.

“Y-yes, mistress…” he panted.

“Good.” You swooped in to kiss him, and he melted at the touch. All too soon for his taste, you were gone, red dripping from your heat as you slipped him out of you. He let out a prolonged whine as you crossed the room to his dresser, searching for something to throw on.

“don’t go…”

“Please, baby, don’t be greedy. I’ve got four other skeletons in this house that need me.” You pulled one of his white t-shirts over your head, and the look on his face was that of someone seeing the sexiest lingerie they could think of. “Besides, you’ve already gotten plenty of playtime.”

He looked up at you, need in his eyes. You sighed.

“Alright, one more kiss.” You gave it to him, his tongue tiredly wrapping around yours, his moans making you feel hot. When you pulled away again, he was close to closing his eyes, fighting sleep. You let him rest his head in your hand gently. The grin on his face was fixed as he finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

“Maybe I’ll come play some more when I’m done with the others.”

* * *

First, shower.

Then, food.

It took you a while to realize you’d spent all night and half the day in there with Red and Edge, and as you dressed yourself after your shower, your stomach moaned in protest.

As if in response to that yearning, a heavenly smell was filling the house. Papyrus?

You threw on a skirt and a t-shirt, not bothering with underwear. How it went with Red, you’d think it was a waste of good undies. You rushed towards the smell of food, but stopped in your tracks when you saw Sans in the hallway.

“hey.” 

“Hey,” you responded, feeling a little shy. He walked towards you, and you thought you might be wrangled into bed without food, but…

“i heard you call my name last night,” he purred, hands grasping your hips. “imagine my surprise when it’s red you’re callin’ for.”

Your face was so hot, it felt like you were on fire. He looked like a lion surveying his prey. You wondered how you could excuse yourself to eat when--your stomach gurgled loudly. He chuckled and released you.

“I’ll come right back to you,” you offered, but he laughed again.

“nah. you gotta save me for last,” he said. You looked at him questioningly. He dragged a finger slowly up your thigh, feeling gently under your skirt, not breaking eye contact. “because after i’m done with ya, you won’t be able to move.”

He leaned in close.

“i’m going to fuck you so good that you’ll never want anyone else in your entire life.”

And he was gone.

* * *

You entered the kitchen, the chill from Sans’ comments being replaced quickly with the delicious smell of food. You audibly sighed, making Papyrus turn from his place at the stove.

Without you saying anything, you found yourself sat at the table with a plate of brown rice and pumpkin curry in front of you. You thanked him and dug in. He watched you eat from the other side of the table, a glint in his eye.

When you had finished, he slid a glass of orange juice towards you. That’s a strange--Suddenly it clicked. These were all foods proven to increase sexual stamina! You felt your face get warm at the realization that Papyrus was prepping you.

“ARE YOU INJURED?”

You looked at him, confused. You shook your head, bringing the glass to your lips.

“THEN THEY WERE GENTLE WITH YOU. ARE YOU SORE?”

You nodded slowly, finishing off the orange juice and setting the glass down. “Here,” you pointed to the big purple bite mark on your neck. “And here.” You stood, pulling your shirt up so he could see the bruises from Edge’s fingers. “And…”

Your hand fluttered to the paddle marks on your butt, and you turned red. You couldn’t show Papyrus that.

Before you knew what was happening, Papyrus was carrying you bridal style into the living room. He put you face down on the couch and gave you a pillow for your head. You accepted it with a quizzical look.

“I CAN HEAL YOU.”

Ah.

He touched the bite mark lightly. “EDGE?”

“Mmm-hmm.” He tugged your shirt up a little, and his fingers brushed against the finger marks.

“ALSO EDGE?” You nodded, burying your face in the pillow. He made a tutting noise. “BARBARIAN.”

He removed his gloves and pressed his palm against the bite marks, and a cooling sensation filled you with relief.

“Ooohhhhh fuuuuccckkk….” you groaned into the pillow. It felt so good...Papyrus hesitated, and you glanced back at him. He was flushing a light orange. Your groan  _ was _ pretty sexual. “Ah, sorry, it...it feels really good.”

Suddenly the blush was replaced with a sense of confidence, and his hands pressed down against your hips, cooling relief filling you again. You bit back another moan, but couldn’t help yourself. A noise from behind you surprised you.

You looked back at him again, but his face was unreadable as he healed. You were certain you had just heard him  _ growl _ .

His thumbs hooked under the edge of your skirt, making you squeak.

“YOU ARE HURT HERE, TOO, ARE YOU NOT?” He asked. You nodded. “THEN MAY I?”

You nodded again, and he pulled your skirt up to reveal your naked ass. A sharp intake of breath indicated he hadn’t expected the big black bruise, or the lack of underwear.

“ALSO EDGE?” he asked, his voice lower than normal.

“Yeah, but I liked it.” You didn’t want Edge to get in trouble for the stuff he did when you had so thoroughly enjoyed it.

“I SEE.” His hand gripped your asscheek firmly, making you squeak as he pressed the bruise, but the pain was immediately replaced with relief from the healing. “I…I, TOO, AM IN HEAT. I AM NOT USUALLY...SO FORWARD…”

Was he trying to ask for consent? How sweet.

“Did you see something you like, Papyrus?” You said with a laugh. You expected him to stutter and get the way he usually does, but it didn’t happen. Instead, he leaned over, his voice dropping a few octaves to mutter in your ear.

“I BELIEVE I HAVE.” He said, sending shivers down your spine. You were too shocked to speak as he flipped you over effortlessly, hooking your legs over his thighbones. “I THANK YOU KINDLY FOR OFFERING TO HELP US IN OUR TIME OF NEED, MISS Y/N. THAT BEING SAID, YOU ARE ESPECIALLY NAUGHTY FOR SOMEONE WHO IS ONLY HELPING OUT.”

He obviously meant the fact that you were wearing no underwear. He illustrated this by pushing your skirt up just enough to see everything, running one bony finger gently up the folds of your pussy, and you shuddered. His eyesockets were trained on your face, smile spreading across his skull as you squirmed beneath his touch.

“I HEARD YOU CALLING OUT EDGE’S REAL NAME LAST NIGHT…” he said, pressing his finger into you gently, rubbing your clit with his thumb in slow circles. “IT MADE ME THINK...I WANTED YOU TO YELL FOR ME, TOO.”

He pressed in with his thumb, making you squeal. Your hands clutched the fabric of the couch for support, a raging blush dominating your face.

When had Papyrus stripped his battlebody? And his pants? Whenever it was, he had done it too fast to see, and now you could see a huge orange member, dripping with magic. He moved his hands to the bottoms of your thighs, holding them apart as he rocked his cock against you, your wetness slicking him up. He shuddered, and you moaned.

He slid into you gently, and you had to gasp. He was so big, and it felt so fucking good. You couldn’t believe you were doing this with Papyrus.

“YOU...LOOK QUITE BEAUTIFUL LIKE THAT,” he cooed, placing sweet kisses on the thighs he held in his large hands. “RED-FACED AND SHY.”

“Ahh~!” was all you could manage in response as he thrusted. He rested your ankles on his shoulders and trailed his fingers down your legs. He found another bruise, and he healed it. You moaned, the tingle of his magic vibrating your body. He seemed to have an idea at that.

He slid in and out, keeping a steady, albeit too slow, pace, teasing as his fingers found your clit once more.

Something sparked, sending waves of pleasure through your body. You yelped and bucked, surprising him and breaking his grip on you momentarily.

“I TAKE IT THAT WAS GOOD?” He chuckled, and you whined in response. The spark hit again unexpectedly, and lewd noises escaped you. You received a growl in return, and Papyrus picked up his rhythm again, faster this time, rocking your whole body with his strength, healing the bruises he left behind instantly.

Your legs were dropped, and you immediately wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer so your hands could reach his ribs. He obediently leaned over you, his hands dipping to the small of your back, picking you up off the couch so he could easily move you up and down on his cock.

The whole time, he muttered compliments against your neck, praising you like you were a treasure.

“YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL, SO….NYEH….SO SEXY...I CAN’T CONTROL MYSELF AROUND YOU, CAN’T STOP THE THOUGHTS RACING IN MY HEAD OF YOU, LIKE THIS…” he ran a hand up and down your back, surprisingly not noticing the scars underneath your shirt. “...UNDONE BENEATH ME. I MUST HAVE YOU, MUST KISS YOU, MUST FUCK YOU…”

You moaned in response. He’d never talked like that before, and the waves of pleasure were making you vibrate, your gentle hands becoming rougher on his ribs as he picked up the pace.

His kiss was like fire, warm and inviting, his tongue tasting of clementines. He moaned as you writhed beneath him, your body heating up as he pressed himself into you, over and over again…

“Papyrus!”

It took you a minute to realize the person screaming his name was you.

“NYEEEHHH...Y/N…” He called back, one last big pump rocking your body.

At some point, all you could see was white, ecstasy obscuring your vision as you felt him explode inside of you, pumping in jerky, strained motions.

You opened your eyes, hands tangled in his red scarf as he lay atop you, panting. He placed sweet skelekisses on your forehead and neck, leaving you sighing and shivering as he slid out. You whimpered a little.

“M...more?” you asked, flushing furiously as he looked at you, surprised. He chuckled, swooping in for a kiss as he hoisted you into the air effortlessly in his arms.

“THEN LET US RETREAT TO MY ROOM, YES?” he said, hands moving to support you under your rump. You giggled as he ran with you, laughing, up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Adorbs BB Red bein' all needy  
> 2\. WTF SANS  
> 3\. Smooth AF Paps taking what he wants....gently!


	4. Master and Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a certain needy skeleton's turn, and he has a penchant for sailor suits.  
> Smut Tropes: cosplay, master/servant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, this was the hardest thing EVER. Blue is ruined forever in my eyes lol.  
> Anyway, enjoy, you filthy sinners!

You woke lazily, wrapped up in soft sheets and your face pressed into a plush pillow. Your body tingled, practically hummed from the hours spent with Papyrus’ healing hands. You stretched slightly, and the feeling of something warm and wet hit your thigh. You opened one eye to peek.

Papyrus was cleaning you off with a damp washcloth, humming quietly to himself as he slowly ran the cloth over your thighs and between your legs, cleaning off any residue he’d left behind earlier.

You closed your eyes again, afraid he’d stop if he thought you were awake.

Suddenly the warm, wet cloth ran gently over your heat, and you failed to suppress the small moan that came from your throat at the contact.

“WELL, HELLO,” Papyrus chuckled. “I SEE YOU’RE AWAKE.”

You moaned a little longer, wiggling your hips to indicate that you didn’t want him to stop. He chuckled some more, and the cloth returned to gently wipe at your enflamed sex, making you moan some more. He made a purring noise, and suddenly the rag was replaced with a strong tongue, making you gasp in surprise. He hummed like earlier, this time with his tongue pressed to your clit, vibrating in a devilish way and making you pant.

There was a knock on the door, and you whined as he pulled away.

“I’M SORRY, MY DEAR, BUT I CAN’T KEEP YOU HERE FOREVER.” He handed you your shirt and your skirt, and you groaned in frustration as you sat up to pull them on.

You began to walk towards the door, but stopped in your tracks with a yelp as he slapped your ass playfully. You flushed furiously as you looked at his grinning face.

“PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO COME TO ME IF YOU NEED MY HEALING HANDS.”

You certainly won’t!

Turns out it was Stretch at the door. He didn’t seem bothered at all that you were coming out of Papyrus’ room, so he probably knew you were in there.

“take this.” He held out an outfit, which upon closer inspection turned out to be...a japanese school girl uniform? Like, the little sailor type. You looked at him incredulously.

“I wouldn’t expect you to be the type, Stretch.”

“m’not, though i’d absolutely...love to...take you away right now…” His eyes travelled up and down your body, and his fingers twitched. “but there’s someone who needs you more right now.”

Oh. Oh! So that’s why. “So the sailor suit is for…”

“yeah.” 

“Oh.”

You don’t know why you hadn’t thought of Blue. It should have been obvious, he’s clearly in heat as well.

“i’ve, uhm, told him what you’re doing for us. so he’s expecting you, you won’t have to have that conversation.”

You sighed in relief. You aren’t sure you could have handled that. You thank Stretch and give him a hug, allowing him to hold you close for a minute, and then you’re off to change.

* * *

Blue’s face when he opens the door is almost laughably shocked. Apparently Stretch had forgotten to mention the outfit. He stood aside and let you slip into the room.

“Wowie, Y/N...Y-You Look Really…” His voice was soft, and his eyelights had turned into stars as he closed the door, observing you from head to toe. He was almost shaking, his hands clenching at his side. “S-So, Uhm…”

“So what broke?” You offered, giving him an out. His head snapped up in confusion, and then realization crossed his face. “You said you needed me to fix something in here...right?”

“Y-YES! Yes! It’s, Uhm, On The Other Side Of The Bed!”

Well, no getting around it. You turned to walk away, crawling onto the bed and leaning over it to “look on the other side”. You heard soft swearing from behind you, and you peeked over your shoulder to see him approaching, sockets wide as he took in the view. He was sweating bullets. It occurred to you that he probably still didn’t believe he could do what he wanted to do.

You sat up, facing him. “There a problem, Blue? Why are you all the way over there?”

“N-NO PROBLEM! Uhm, I Mean, No, I Just…”

This was taking too long, and you could see him literally shaking from pent up frustration. It was certainly nice of him to worry about your consent even when he was in such desperate need. You reached out, pulling on his scarf gently. He followed without hesitation, crawling up on the bed with you. It wasn’t long before he was kneeling between your legs, hovering in front of you just like he had when you’d kissed him before. You could feel the heat radiating from his bones as your lips touched his teeth.

The kiss was so soft, and gentle….for a moment.

Almost immediately, he clamped his hands down on your arms, pulling you closer forcefully as he shoved his tongue in your mouth. You squeaked in surprise, and he threw you down, climbing on top of you faster than you could blink.

“B-Blue--!” Your surprise was cut off by his tongue returning to your mouth, his lustful moans drowning any noise you might have made.

Wow, this outfit sure didn’t last long. You don’t even know when he removed your shirt, but you definitely weren’t wearing it anymore. He didn’t bother with the skirt, just pushing it up, still moaning against your lips as his hands worked their way up your thighs. You just...damn, you hadn’t expected this from him. Your hands snaked around his neck, surprise wearing off as you pulled him closer.

“Blue…” You moaned quietly as he pulled away momentarily. He stopped moving completely, and you opened your eyes. He was looking at you, and you’d never seen that look on his face before. His eyelights traveled over your bare chest and revealed sex, and he looked like he wanted to eat you. He reached out and grabbed your chin with one hand, much like Red did sometimes.

“Not Blue. Not Tonight.” He said, a grin spreading over his face. “Tonight You Call Me Master Sans. Do You Understand?”

Master...oohhh Mistress likes. You nodded, and he released your chin, trailing his hand down your chest, circling his forefinger over your nipple as he passed. Then his hand was gone, and you watched as he removed his armor. Slowly.

_ Click. _ His eyelights were trained on you as he unbuckled one pauldron.  _ Click _ . His free hand found your inner thigh as he unbuckled the second one. With every buckle undone, his hand moved ever-so-slightly up your thigh, and by the time the last of his battlebody hit the floor, you were breathing heavily, your heat pulsing as he teased  _ so close _ .

He looked positively sinful with that grin on his face. It was a look you might have expected from Sans or Red, but...it was infinitely hotter coming from this sweet summer child. You watched with rapt attention as he drew his hand forward, forming a light blue member from his pelvis, stroking it slowly. You’d actually never seen it formed like that, it was surprisingly enchanting.

A soft chuckle escaped him, and drew your eyes back to his face. One hand covered his chuckle just slightly, making him look villainous and cold. SO HOT.

“Do You Like What You See?” He asked, stroking his member gingerly. You nodded, wide-eyed. You’d never peg Blue to be the one to make your spine tingle like this. “I’m Enjoying The View Myself…”

Finally, his fingers stroked your heat slowly, exploring the folds as you trembled slightly. You thought he might go slow, but the second you moaned you suddenly had two fingers inside of you, making you squeak in surprise. His face was flushed a bright Cyan, and he was growling almost ferally as he pulled his fingers back, making lewd slurping noises as he tasted you on his fingertips.

“B-Blue, I--ahh!” You were cut off by a swift slap on the thigh from the small skeleton, who growled in response. “Oh, uh, M-Master Sans…”

He purred in satisfaction. Seems talking was over. He rubbed the tip of his cock against your entrance, making needy, heated noises as his sockets slid closed. He pressed against you slowly at first, and then hard and fast, and you squealed as he slammed against your cervix.

He leaned over you, flushed face contorted into a lewd satisfaction as he began to pump in and out, phalanges digging into your hips as he pulled you close.

“Closer...M-More…” He groaned, shaking violently. More stimulation, he needed more. You gave it to him, guiding his hands up to your breasts and hooking your fingers around his exposed ribs. He moaned and groaned as you gently slid your hands along his ribs, thrusting into to you and iliciting lustful moans from you.

His magic tingled and sparked, making you shiver. Your hands slipped down his spine and caressed his iliac crest on both sides, gripping them and pulling him closer. He made a snuffling noise, followed by the rumble of a growl as he slammed against your cervix. Your back arched in pleasure and he took the opportunity to slip his hands behind you, cradling you by the small of your back as he thrusted deep inside you, over and over.

“Master Sans!” You whispered breathlessly as he swooped down to lick your breasts, swirling around your nipples. His neverending growl/purr vibrated through your torso, and his phalanges dug into your back with no remorse. Magic crackled all around your body as he became more erratic and desperate, leaving your skin tingling and your head spinning. You gasped as you came, your walls tightening around him, making his growl turn to a deep groan as he spasmed inside you, pumping you full of tingly magic. He collapsed on top of you, panting, and you wrapped your arms around him, peppering his skull with kisses.

“That was….unf...so good, Blue…” You huffed.

He chuckled, and you froze. “I Never Said I Was Done. And You’re Supposed To Call Me Master, Remember?”

Right. No refractory period.

The desperation in his face was gone now, replaced by a predatory smile as he pulled out of you, trailing his fingers lightly down your body as he made his way toward your inflamed heat.

“You’re Still So...Excited...Sensitive…” He crooned, pushing your thigh apart so he could inspect you closer. He circled your clit with his finger, eliciting a small whimper from you. A long, light blue tongue lolled out of his mouth, running gently over your swollen slit. A strong smell of blueberries permeated the air, like a musk. Was he doing that? The way he purred between your legs made you gasp and twitch and wiggle, trying to get him to move faster, to give you more…

“M-Master...m-more...please…”

“Naughty Human, Not satisfied?” He trilled, his voice a deep rumble against your heat, making you thrust against his mouth. “Very Well, I’ll Help You Out…”

Before you knew it you were flipped over onto your stomach and he was dragging your hips back, pointing your ass into the air so you were on display for him. After running his hands over your ass and thighs, teasing you with another small lick, he rose behind you, and you could feel him pressing against you again, begging for entrance, for relief. You wiggled a little, and he wasted no time pressing inside of you, lewd moans and growls escaping his small body. 

You mewled as he rocked against you, calling your name in that sexy fucking growl he was using. You had never expected this kind of animalistic behavior from him. Red or Sans? Yeah, totally, but Blue...you supposed it shouldn't be surprising because they were all technically the same person...right?

“Are You Thinking About The Others?” He whispered, leaning over your back so he could reach your ear. “How Do We Compare, I Wonder? Am I What You Expected? Am I Better?”

With each question he slammed into you, rocking your body with pleasure and making you shriek wantonly. Your noises appeared to drive him wild, as every thrust was harder than the last, fingers curling around a chunk of your hair to keep you in place.

Mistress was practically trilling inside you, and your body grew so hot, so unbearably hot...you whined, loud and needy. He laughed behind you, muttering something about loving the noises you make. His free hand slid down your back, hesitating on the scars, but lust forcing him to move away to grip your ass firmly. His cocked throbbed inside you as he rocked in and out at a steady pace, giving you a breathtaking break from the hard thrusting. The hand in your hair was petting you gently as you cooed and sighed beneath his touch.

“That’s A GOOD Slave, So...Obedient.” He muttered, squeezing your ass just slightly before his hand reached around to fondle your breasts. You felt the magic crackle again, and you shivered as he squeezed your nipple, his little chuckle vibrating where his ribcage met your back. He licked up your spine, his magic leaving a tingly trail upon your vertebrae as he moved toward your neck. “Now Let’s See How Obedient You Can Be...Cum For Master.”

He thrust into you hard while biting down on your nape, sparks of magic lighting across your sensitive body as he growled ferally against your skin. You shrieked in pleasure, shaking as you came suddenly, and he released your nape to groan as he pumped inside you, overwhelmed by the sensations.

You both collapsed, panting, and you easily slid from under him to pull him beside you.

“M-More...Miss Y/n…” he panted, his hands pulling you close by the waist, his small body still trembling from pleasure as his sockets drooped with exhaustion. “P-Please?”

“Sans, you’re exhausted,” you cooed, rubbing the back of his skull. He smiled lazily as you used his real name.

“N-No! I’m Not! I-I Can Go All...All Day…” He stammered, struggling to keep his sockets open as you stroked his cervical vertebrae gently.

“Okay, but after we nap, alright?” You said, placing a small kiss on his nosebone. He sighed contentedly, heat and magic still rolling off his bones as he gave in to the heaviness of his sockets.

You cradled him in your arms as he snuggled into you, marvelling at the impossibility of what just happened. If someone had told you three days ago you’d be having hot sex with Blue, and that he’d be a dominant, rough lover, you would have sent them to the hospital to be checked for drugs in their system. But now, after the last two days at the mercy of the lusty skeletons, it hardly surprised you. You ran your fingers gently up his spine, and he snuffled a little in his sleep, pulling you closer so he could bury his face between your breasts.

You sighed, content to rest here until he was ready. Poor thing was practically vibrating with need. This would take much longer than the others.


	5. Make Love to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch's turn, and he's got a different experience in mind.  
> Smut Tropes: Lovemaking, slow burn, tantric sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a good week for Stretch fans in my following.

Oh  _ god _ .

You  _ hurt _ .

You were absolutely caked with bruises, bite marks, and scratches, a sign of the hours, no wait, the two whole _days_ you spent appeasing Blue’s appetite. But, the good news was that, as you cradled him in your arms, sleeping like a little perverted angel, you felt the heat waning from his bones. The seemingly permanent flush of need had finally faded, and his breathing had evened out. You’re fairly certain he actually would have died if you had left him here on his own, so it was worth it. You were barely awake, just feeling his ribcage rise and fall against you as he clutched you tight.

Minutes? Or hours? Time passed without being acknowledged as you snuggled the little skeleton against your naked form. It was a while before...

You were roused from your sleep gently as somebody wrapped strong arms around you, prying you from Blue’s tight grip.

You opened your eyes blearily to see that familiar orange sweatshirt, and sighed quietly at the scent of smoke and honey and...something else you couldn’t quite place.

“Mmm...Stretch?”

“shhh...don’t speak.” He muttered, pulling you flush to his chest in a bridal carry as he lifted you from the bed. You turned your sleepy head to cast a worried glance at Blue, and Stretch’s chuckle rumbled against your chest. “don’t worry. the way it sounded from where i was, he won’t wake up for a long time.”

You felt yourself blush and you buried your face in his sweater as he carried you out, humming softly. The sway of his steps jostled you enough to hurt, but not so much that it was unbearable. How were you supposed to please Stretch if you were in such a condition? Maybe you should ask him to drop you by Papyrus’ room for a healing session…

Too late. He laid you on his bed, and when he pulled away, you sat up and were greeted with the familiar sight of his bedroom. Jeez, you hadn’t been in here for a while.

Suddenly he pressed something into your hands, which turned out to be a little candy, and you saw him place a mug on the bedside table. 

“eat that, and drink this. they’ll heal all those aches of yours.”

You didn’t question how, just popped the candy into your mouth. Warmth spread from where it hit your tongue all the way to your toes, and you watched, fascinated as the bruises started to disappear, fading from deep purple to sickly green to nothing. Magic! You’ll never get tired of that.

Stretch stood rooted in his spot, hands clasped behind his back. You remember him being super cuddly the first day of heat...was he holding back until you were ready?

“You can come cuddle me while I drink this, I don’t mi-”

You didn’t even finish your sentence before he was behind you, dragging you towards him so he could wrap his arms around your waist, snuggling his face contentedly into your hair. Ah, jeez, you just realized you were still naked, reminded by his sharp intake of breath as he ran his hands over your bare skin. You were worried you wouldn’t get to drink your...whatever it was, but as soon as he was settled, he didn’t budge an inch, humming contentedly into your neck.

The drink was sweet, with a strange aftertaste, and as soon as you took the last sip you instantly felt all your soreness in your muscles melt away, making you sigh as you put the mug back on the side table.

Stretch had adjusted so that his fingers were tracing your scars. You wanted to freak out, but honestly you were so exhausted from explaining it four times already.

“this is what you were hiding?” He asked quietly, thumbs rubbing circles down the biggest one on your spine. You nodded, biting your lip to keep from moaning as he rubbed your back gently. “your family? this is why you’re running?”

“M-More or less.”

“...are you done with the tea?”

“Yeah, thanks. I feel better.”

You felt him lean away, heard some shuffling, and then all of a sudden he was pushing something over your head. Something warm, that smelled like honey and smoke.

His sweatshirt.

You allowed the movement, popping your arms into the sleeves. It felt the same as the last time you wore it--loose, cozy, warm. You wondered why he would bother to put clothes on you at all, and were about to ask when his hands were on you again. His touch was so gentle, even more so than Papyrus, as he turned you around, pulling you over until he was laying back on his pillows, with you on top of him.

“i like the way you look in my sweater,” he explained, running his hands gently over the fabric. “i’ve wanted to see it again, ever since that night at the beach house...sorry for lying about that, by the way, i remember it all.”

“I knew it!” You said, jabbing his sternum playfully. He chuckled, his hands still exploring every curve of your body through his sweater.

“stars...having you here, in my arms...even if it’s just during heat, i...hmm...maybe i should temper my tongue.” The last part was barely a mutter, muffled by his teeth pressing against your clavicle. Even without saying it, you could feel it. His feelings went way beyond what his heat was doing to him, and while it did make you hesitate for a fraction of a second...it was also endearing, and relaxing to know that it isn’t mindless instinct for at least one of them.

“No, don’t,” you said, bringing your hands to his face, brushing his cheekbones lightly as they lit up orange. “Say whatever you want to me...isn’t that the point of all this? I’ll understand.”

He seemed to still decide to hold his thoughts in, because he didn’t say anything, just gave you that smirk he always had, eyes soft and affectionate and half-lidded.

He shifted you to his side, sliding his hand (the one you now had trapped against the bed ) up and tangling into your hair, and the other to dip under the hem of his sweatshirt.

Soft, slow, deliberate movements. He was memorizing every inch of your body as he pressed his teeth against your mouth, lazy tongue swirling gently over your bottom lip. You shuddered with a moan, pressing into him and eliciting a moan back as his fingers tightened momentarily in your hair and on the soft pudge of your stomach. 

Then it was back to the slow, gentle caresses as his kiss grew deeper, more needy, more demanding of your time and your air. He stopped only long enough for you to catch your breath, and each time he recaptured your lips, he moved slightly more on top of you. Neither of you spoke, the little noises you both were making proving to be communication enough as you brought your hands to his bones, sliding to cradle the back of his skull, to draw along his clavicle, to trace the firmness of his humerus, his radius, his ulna, until his fingers were laced with yours, pinned above your head gently as he moved in between your legs. His weight was on you, but it wasn’t uncomfortable.

Thinking became a thing of the past. How could you think when you could hardly breathe, and all you could feel was a slowly igniting fire just below your stomach? How could you even _think_ about thinking when his shirt was suddenly gone, and his warm ribs slid against your sensitive breasts, making you sigh into his mouth as his tongue traced yours? Amazing. Intense. Passionate. The words popped into your head every now and then, and you were barely registering the soreness in your lips when slowly, slowly...he pulled his mouth from yours, a trail of lightly glowing orange saliva clinging to your tongues as they reluctantly untangled.

He was looking into your eyes, his own growing wide and his face flushed as his breath came in ragged draws. You were breathing heavily too, you noticed. As your senses began to return, you both stared at each other in awe, his jaw almost comically slack.

“W...w…” You attempted feebly.

“...wowie.” he finished, and immediately his flush deepened at his cute, childish wording. But he didn’t try to take it back, you noticed.

“Yeah. Wowie.” You echoed.

You both just...stared at each other for a long moment. Despite his need to treat you gently, Red’s gentle love had nothing on Stretch, it seemed, as your body was already heating up just from that kiss. You could feel the telltale pulse from your heat as you realized how incredibly, incredibly aroused you were. You couldn’t tear your eyes from his, but you could feel his magic pressing against you through the fabric of his shorts.

What was he waiting for? A sign that he should continue? A sign that you wanted him?

“P...Papyrus…” You said softly. His jaw snapped shut, and his eyes flared momentarily at the use of his real name.

“s...say it again.” He pleaded, just as quiet. He reached down, undoing the buttons on his pants slowly, holding his breath as he waited, hand hovering over the zipper.

Your hands slipped around his bottom ribs, using them as leverage to rock slowly upwards, against his hand over his bulge.

“... _ Papyrus… _ ” You sighed, lifting your head to place a small kiss on his clavicle. His sockets slid shut as he swore softly, and the sound of the zipper could be heard over your heavy panting.

“fuck, doll…” he moaned, as the light of his magic illuminated your sex. “stars...you’re beautiful. you’re...fuck.  _ perfect _ .”

You found yourself blushing wildly at the intimate compliment. So sincere, so amazed...none of the others had been like that, even Papyrus, who did nothing but compliment you while you coupled.

“Kiss me,” you begged, and he did. You could feel his cock slide against your folds, wetting himself with your slick, and you gasped at the sensation as his magic tingled against your clit. He was still trying to memorize everything, you realized. Every single sensation. He wanted to remember it all.

“i’ve wanted this for so long, since the moment i laid eyes on you,” he groaned against your mouth. “ _ stars _ . even though i’m such an idiot. two weeks ago you hated me, and now you’re…”

“Mmm...never hated you, Stretch...ahh... _ Papyrus. _ Nev--aahh~!” You squeaked as his kiss travelled behind your ear, the head of his cock finally lining up with your aching slit. “N-never...could…”

He groaned, pressing into you slowly, trembling as he savored every second of your lovemaking. And, God, you were, too. Despite the desperate fire in your loins, you wouldn’t dare make him speed up, for fear of losing this feeling. He was so, so, soooo gentle, and suddenly you weren’t in it for the release, and neither was he. You were both in it for each other, for that look in each other’s eyes, and whether it be real or the pheromones or heat or whatever it was, you didn’t want it to stop.

After what seemed like eternity, he finally gasped, buried to the hilt inside you, stretching you pleasantly, and you both just basked in the feeling of each other for a long moment, hands searching each other slowly for the spots that made those noises, oh, like that sigh that you just did, or that groan that he just released as he pushed his sweatshirt up over your breasts, bowing his head to rest lightly on your sternum.

“Papyrus…” You whispered. His hands rubbing circles on your shoulders indicated he was listening. He began to gently rock against you as you tried to speak, gliding against every sensitive spot inside of you as he went, groaning in time with any noise you made. “What were you...mmm...ahhh…”

You were gripping his skull, pushing it against your breast as his femurs spread your legs, gaining him a new angle.

“what...what is it?” He moaned, tongue laving over the sensitive bud that was your nipple, causing you to melt underneath him, a moaning mess.

“P-please, Stretch...Papyrus...tell me...what you need to say…” You managed to gasp out as he slid back into you a little faster.

“i don’t want...to make you think you have to say it back…” he trailed off, pulling back slightly to regard you with worry. “just because i’m in heat…”

“Just say it.”

“fuck...okay.” 

He leaned back in, his mouth just centimeters away from your ear. You tried to stifle a moan so you could hear him as he spoke so quietly…

“y/n...i love you…” The words sounded so beautiful when he coupled them with your name. Just three words, you’d used them a million times, but nobody, and you really mean  _ nobody _ , had ever,  _ ever _ said them to you.

“Oh, God,” You said, voice wavering slightly as you brought your hands to your face, trying to surreptitiously wipe your tears away with the sleeves of his sweatshirt so he wouldn’t notice. But he did, of course, as you could tell from the hesitation that followed. “N-no, no, please, don’t stop, fuck, I’m sorry.”

He sighed quietly, slipping his arms underneath you to wrap around your waist. You could tell that normally, he would stop, but his heat was making that impossible, so instead he just tried to be as comforting as possible while making tiny, almost imperceptible movements.

“i shouldn’t have--”

“No, it’s okay.” You hushed him, bringing your arms to hook around his neck, returning his embrace. “I’m not upset, I...nobody’s ever…”

His grip on you tightened as he realized the meaning of your words. “...nobody? not once?”

You shook your head, brushing your cheek against his cheekbone with the movement. He seemed to think for a long moment, stilling his movements, before he laid you back down, placing his hands on either side of your head as he looked at you seriously.

“i love you.” He said again, and you blinked in surprise. “you should hear those words every day. you deserve it. _i love you_. your voice, your touch, it’s like a drug, and i’ll...every second you were gone was one that i wasn’t certain i’d make it to the next.”

Your face was burning, and emotions were threatening to boil over into uncontrollable tears. You knew they loved you, that _he_ loved you, of course you did, but to hear those words directed expressly at _you_ , with such passion and as if it were such an obvious thing...you weren’t sure you could handle this. He started to continue, but stopped short as you held your hands up. 

“St-stop, please, I...it’s overwhelming…”

He seemed like he might protest, but instead he smiled, and this time it was a mischievous smirk, a lustful gaze.

“alright. then i’ll just have to  _ show _ you how i feel.”

His hands slid down, over your shoulders, over the peaks of your breasts, tracing the dip of your waist, before settling on your hips. You gripped the sheets as he rocked against you, lighting you up with pleasure, reminding you that he was still buried deep inside you. You gasped, moving your hips to invite him to pick up the pace. He did, hands firmly gripping your hips as he leaned down to kiss you heatedly, moaning your name softly.

Slowly, slowly...fuck, it was so slow, so sweet, and soon you were trilling with ecstasy, a slow crescendo of an orgasm hitting you in waves as he rolled over the perfect spot inside you repeatedly, his tongue trailing glistening orange magic as he tried to claim every part of your body with it.

“Papy…” You mumbled, arms hopelessly tangled in his bones as you tried desperately to bring yourself closer to him.

“fuck...keep saying my name, babe…” He breathed against your neck, nipping gently. You were losing your mind with this pace. How was he still so deliberate? How was he not crashing against you haphazardly by now? The amount of self-control he must be practicing right now as you panted beneath his touch...just the thought of it kept you determined to please him.

“Papy...please...don’t let me go…” You begged as his hand slid down to support you under one thigh, pushing your knee back to your breast. You groaned as the new angle had him sliding in that perfect spot once again.

“fuck...never. i’d never...hnng...do that.”

You lost track of how many times you came, and how many times he slightly changed the position and made you shudder all over. You couldn’t even bring yourself to really pay attention to what was going on, instead focused on how warm his love felt as he peppered your chest with kisses, as he ran his fingers through your hair, as he called your name quietly, inches from your ear. Talking was out the window as you once again found perfect communication in the way you touched each other, the way he shivered under your fingers, the way you arched your back, the way his cock throbbed inside of you as he made love to you, and you to him.

Finally, and yet all too soon, you heard the strained gasp as he started to lose control.

“darlin’, i…” He managed through gritted teeth.

“Please.” You asked, and that was all he needed to come undone. His magic felt warm and pleasant as he came, pressing his face into the crook of your neck and holding you firmly in place around his cock, groan muffled by your skin. The feeling made you cum in return, making you gasp and scratch at his spine as your walls tightened, milking more of the warm magic inside of you.

Silence reigned between the two of you for a long moment, the only noise being your combined soft panting. A glance at the clock told you that it had been...fuck, six _hours._  Neither of you wanted to move, but finally he dragged his head up from your neck to meet you in another breathtaking kiss. His member didn’t leave you, so you assumed he wasn’t done yet, but you weren’t in a rush to leave him anyway.

As he pulled away, you were speechless, but he wasn’t.

“l-like i said. perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This legit felt so good to write. I'm all warm and fuzzy now.  
> I listened to How Would You Feel by Ed Sheeran while writing this.


	6. Surprise Guest Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It's not Sans' turn QUITE yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter: Exhibitionism, dirty talk, piercings, mirrors

You woke to the feeling of gentle fingers tracing your skin, and the hum of Stretch’s voice as he sang softly.

 

“ _My mouth is like a loaded gun_  
_I'm shooting it off to everyone_  
_Don't need for them to understand_  
_I wanna feel like I'm a man_  
_We should be lovers_  
_We should be lovers_  
_'Cause we can't be friends._

_Oh, no, we can’t be friends…”_

 

The sound was muffled by the way he pressed his face against your nape, sighing the words into your skin like he was trying to work a spell. He stopped when he felt you stir.

“sorry, doll, i was tryin’ to be quiet.” He chuckled, drawing his hand down to grip your hip, squeezing slightly so you could feel his pelvis behind you.

“No, it was a nice way to wake up,” you hummed, rolling over slightly so you could look at him. You were blushing, you could tell, and so was he. The heat had waned from his bones, but the memories hadn’t, and you were certain he was also thinking about yesterday...and last night, and early this morning.

He’d told you he loved you, and then he’d showed you. You could tell that it wasn’t the heat talking, and for some reason that made it even more embarrassing.

“Was that song for me?”

He smiled at you as he removed his hand to reach over to the nightstand, picking up a cigarette. He placed it between his teeth and snapped, lighting it with his magic and taking a long drag.

“we should be lovers after all this is over. don’t you think, love?” He said, the smoke escaping his mouth slowly as he spoke.

“We can’t do that,” you giggled as he leaned into you, hooking a leg over your form as he trailed kisses along your jaw and collarbone.

“ _we should be lovers, and that’s a fact~”_

“Don’t get all Moulin Rouge on me now,” you said, pushing his face away playfully. He chuckled before swooping back in for another kiss.

“mmm...at least think about it?” He purred against your lips.

“Mmm’kay.”

“...love?”

“Hmm?”

“...are ya done thinkin’ about it yet?” You could feel his grin against your cheek...and his magic pressing against your hip. “i know my heat is done...but we have until sunrise, and it’s not light out yet.”

You gasped as he gently pressed his cock against you, and desire flared between your legs.

“I...can decide later,” you squeaked, turning your hips towards him receptively. His femurs found their way in between yours, and he used them to casually spread your thighs. You looked up at him, a smug grin on his skull as he took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke lazily as he reached over to put it out. The look in his eyes was playful, and you knew you were in for a very different experience than when he was in heat. Your eyes were distracted from his face by a flash of light, and you looked down to see him stroking his member slowly with his other hand.

“decide now,” he teased, hands traveling to hold the bottoms of your thighs, moving so that the head of his cock was pressing against your entrance. Your breath hitched as you tried to lean into him, but he moved it ever so slightly so it was always in the same spot.

“Hmm...I don’t know,” you said, faking an incredulous look. “While I’ve enjoyed everything we’ve done so far, I’m a little...kinkier than that. Think you even have it in you to be rough with me?”

Please say yes, you mentally begged him.

He chuckled, leaning over you. “so that’s how you like it, huh? i think i can manage that.”

He moved quickly, repositioning himself so that he was rubbing against your folds, slicking up his cock with your arousal. He snapped his fingers, and the sweatshirt was forced over your head, twisting itself around your wrists and pinning you by them. You gasped at the sharp tug, feeling his cock gliding easier over your heat as you got wetter by the second.

“you into dirty talk, too, doll?” He purred, and you could only nod as he slipped his member back towards your entrance, sliding over your clit and leaving the tingle of magic behind. He paused momentarily, hands tightening in the thick of your thighs. “ _answer me._ ”

“Y-Yes, I like that,” you said quickly, and with that he slammed into you, dragging your hips to him with a snarl. You threw your head back against the pillows with a gasp, but he didn’t let you catch your breath before he rocked you again, tossing your feet up to his shoulders so he could grip your hips.

“never thought you were into this...hnng...you’re such a slut for the skeleton dick, aren’t you, love?” He crooned, a dark desire dripping from his words as he pressed his fingers into the swell of your hips. He was holding you down on his dick, not moving an inch, waiting for you to squirm.

And squirm you did.

“P-Papyrus, pleeeaase,” you moaned.

“please what? play into your sick games some more? nah, not my job. you’ve fucked almost every skeleton in this house by now, you know what to do, right?” He leaned over to lave his tongue over your nipple, chuckling at your little gasps. “yeah...sit there and take it like a good girl...hmm?”

You nodded, and he swiftly nipped at your nipple, making you jump slightly and shout.

“answer me, use your words. what do you need from me? haven’t you been fucked hard by the others?”

“I...I need you…”

“i can’t hear you, honey,” he said, finally starting to move. It was agonizingly slow, and you were whimpering.

“I n-need...need you, Papyrus.”

“need me? need... _this._ .. _specific...cock_?” He thrusted with every pause, quick and hard, and you squeaked as he crashed against your cervix.

“Aaahhhh! Fuck! Yes~”

“good girl...now flip over.”

* * *

You stared dazedly at the sky. When was the last time you went outside? The sun seemed so much brighter than the last time, and it tingled against your skin.

“don’t tell me you’re regretting leaving my bed already?” Stretch chuckled, leaning against the doorway. You blushed. You totally were. “it’s just a little shopping trip, you’ll be fine~”

“But….Sans?” You glanced up to where you knew his window was. Stretch had gotten you all ready to go out with someone, but you still hadn’t relieved Sans. Should you really be slacking at a time like this?”

“...you’ll need a lot more rest before you can take on sans, doll.” Stretch said, a tightness in his voice. “so just enjoy your day off, since he’ll have you for the other five that are left.”

“Five days?!” You gasped, turning to search his face for a lie. He nodded, a strained smile on his face as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

“trust me, doll, it’s more than fair.” He said honestly. He nodded behind you. “looks like your date’s here.”

“ **sugar~**!” You were nearly knocked over by the weight of the skeleton as he blindsided you, wrapping you up in a big hug that lifted you right off your feet.

“P-Pink?!” You stuttered as his little heart-shaped eyelights came into your view.

“the one and only, of course! turn around, let me get a look at you.” He released you and you obeyed, confused. “mmmm, all that monster juice is really making you pop, sugar. you look downright gorgeous.”

You blushed at that, and heard Stretch chuckle behind you.

“that’s right, we never told you. monster food and monster cum will heal you, but they also work better than 99% of beauty regimens.” he said from the doorway. “but, for the record, i thought you were beautiful before, too.”

“well, of _course_ she was beautiful before,” Pink sighed in exasperation, tapping the heel of his boot. “she’s just _glowing_ now! like she should be~”

“Oh, God, genuine compliments,” You said weakly, covering your blush with the palms of your hands. “C-can we just…?”

Pink seemed to notice your distress, and let out a small chuckle as he pulled you by the hand.

“c’mere, sugar, let’s go have our own little party~”

* * *

Huh.

You hadn’t expected to...actually go shopping.

Considering the normal level of horniness for Pink and his brother, you had kind of assumed you’d be fucking by now. But no, you were actually out shopping at a department store, where he was humming to himself as he picked out outfits for you to try on.

“somethin’ on your mind, sugar?” He asked, glancing up from the purple dress he was running his hands over.

“O-oh….Uhm….I guess, I was just wondering why you don’t seem to be affected by the...heat?”

His chuckle surprised you, his timbre lower than usual as he replied in a husky voice. “oh, sugar...i’m always in heat.”

His grin and half-lidded eyes proved his point, and you felt silly for not realizing that before. He took your hand and you moved together through the store.

“so, i wanna hear all about it.” He said, squeezing your hand. “who’s the best? who’s the worst? who surprised you?”

Aaaaaand you’re blushing again.

“O-oh, gosh, Pink, I-I can’t talk about that in public!”

“then let’s go to the dressing room!” He offered, tossing another dress on the pile over your arm as he began to drag you in the direction of the aforementioned space.

And so, here you were, in a dressing room, with a skeleton, trying on clothes, and talking about fucking other skeletons. Wow, your life is weird.

“Uhm, I guess Blue surprised me the most so far?” You said as you pulled the first dress over your hips. “He was...really dominant, like a caged beast. I felt like I’d been hit by a truck by the time Stretch retrieved me. He even bit me.”

“awww, little blueberry got his wings~” Pink mused, leaning back on the dressing room seat. “what else?”

“Papyrus was surprisingly smooth. He was very gentle, too.”

“aaaaaand?” Pink teased. “who’s the best?”

“I can’t really pick a best, but...uhm...I really, really liked my time with Stretch.” You felt your face flush. “He...even told me he loved me….tell the truth, we did it after his heat was over, too.”

“scandalous~”

“Sh-shut up!” You said, giggling as you threw your shirt at him. He chuckled in return.

“what about cherry?” He asked. “i mean, i know he’s _my_ favorite. but how did _you_ like him?”

You smiled as you thought of the sleepy, utterly wrecked face Red had given you just before you had left his room.

“Hmmm...sweet, surprisingly gentle. Made me feel special...He wanted me to feel comfortable.” You laughed. “...and then Edge joined us, _that_ was a surprise.”

“hmmm, _i’m_ certainly not surprised. those two like to share.”

You slid into the second dress, and laughed at how bad it seemed to look, despite Pink’s wolf-whistle and request for a spin.

“Pink, can I ask you something?”

“sure, sugar.”

“You’ve...slept with all the guys?” You asked, wondering if your theory was correct.

“hmmmm, unfortunately, no. nobody’s touched the little cinnamon roll or blueberry...except you, i suppose! bj has claim to edge and stretch, and i’ve only helped out with sans’ heat once. cherry and i, however, have shared many a heat~”

Red had pretty much confirmed that himself when you’d been with him.

“...You’ve been with Sans?”

“once.” Pink said. He made a face between guilt and disappointment. “honestly? i couldn’t handle him again.”

“R-Really?!” You gasped, turning around as you were halfway out of the dress. “But he’s so…?”

“lazy? laid-back?” He chuckled. “not when he’s in heat...are you sure you’re ready for him, sugar?”

His voice was laced with genuine concern as you plucked the purple dress from the hanger. You considered his question with a hum as you slipped the dress on.

“Well...I kinda have to be? I mean, I _want_ to be. But is there really anything else I can do besides resting for today?”

His hands helped you tug the dress into place, and you giggled as he ran his hands over your body curiously. You always felt so comfortable around this flirt!

“i can think of one thing?” He offered.

“Like what?”

“i can lend you some of my magic? i’m always in heat, so it works as an aphrodisiac of sorts. one taste and you could go for hours.”

“Woah, really? You can do that?” He nodded, pleased that you were excited. “Okay! How do we do it?”

“i just need your soul, so i can transfer it.”

“O-oh…” Your face fell, and he noticed. “I...something’s wrong with my soul, I don’t think you’ll be able to do that.”

“hmmm…” His eyes travelled to your chest, squinting. “i see what you mean. nothing gettin’ in or out of there.”

Your shoulders slumped in defeat, and you returned your attention to the dress, turning back towards the mirror to adjust it on yourself. You could see the gears turning in Pink’s head behind you as he tapped his mandible, looking you up and down.

“What, you don’t like it?” You asked, kind of hurt. You really liked this one, with it’s capped sleeves and sweetheart neckline.

“oh, no, the opposite, actually.” He said with a dismissive wave. “but...i was thinking. there’s one other way i can share my magic with you.”

“Really?” You turn towards him with excitement. “Ho--”

You were cut off by his teeth pressing against your lips, and your heart fluttered as you instantly melted against his deft movements. It wasn’t long before he had your legs wrapped around his hips, supporting you effortlessly against the mirror. He paused, pulling away for a moment to look at you curiously. Checking if you understood.

“O-oh...sharing magic, right.” Your face flushed as his body pressed against yours, your pussy already throbbing from the crackle of magic around you both.

“smart girl~” He grinned, his voice dipping back into that sexy huskiness you’d heard briefly earlier. “is that alright? you’ll be more than ready for sans when i’m done…”

You nodded, and he crashed his mouth onto yours again, grinding upwards in just the right way.

“A-ah! H-here?!” You asked, panicked looks casting about the small fitting room.

“mhmmm, can’t take you home, sans is waiting for you.” he said, a mischievous tone in his voice. “besides, as long as you’re quiet, we’ll be okay...right, sugar?”

He rutted against you again, eliciting a small whine from the back of your throat. He chuckled against your collarbone, taking that as an invitation. You gasped as your panties disappeared, replaced instead by the tingle of his cock as it pressed against your slit. Damn, this guy was fast!

“oohhh, sugar, you feel good already~” he sighed, rubbing the head of his cock up and down. You yelped in surprise as something cold and metal slid pleasurably over your clit. “ah, heh, sorry. i neglected to mention my piercings. will you be alright?”

“Oh, fuck _yes_ ,” you gasped, catching him off guard. He pulled back slightly to shoot you a shocked look, but it quickly melted into one of delight as his thrusted upwards, dragging his studs slowly over your clit and listening to the choked groan that escaped you. “Ohhhh gaaaaawwwwd...h-how does that...? With the magic?”

“do you want me to tell you? or do you want me to fuck you?” He asked plainly, lining himself up with your heat once more.

“F-fuck me, please,” you mumbled.

“hmmm?” he cocked his head to the side as if angling a nonexistent ear toward you.

“ _Pink_!”

He chuckled at the sound of desperation in your voice, pressing into you. You gasped, the feeling of every inch of his cock driving you insane. The piercings were cold against your hot pussy, and they made you squirm in delight as he thrusted slowly, dragging them against your walls.

You bit your lip to avoid moaning, nails digging into his skull as he licked slowly across your collarbone, moaning slightly against your skin.

“mmm...sugar, you taste as sweet as your nickname~”

“Well, it’s the nickname _you_ gave me, you would kno--ah~!”

“i’m not doin’ my job if you can still talk, sugar.”

So you shut your mouth, as much as you could with his own pressing against it. He rutted against you, panting as you tried not to cry out, tiny pleas for more muffled against his teeth. His tongue swirled against yours, and you were pleasantly surprised to find another piercing there.

“S-Sans…” you moaned, taking an educated guess at his real name. The pleased hum against your lips confirmed your choice, and he picked up the pace, angling himself slightly differently and--

You practically exploded with pleasure as he minutely adjusted his position, groping at his vest for some sort of support as you leaned your head back against the cool mirror, panting and biting back any noises louder than a whisper. Every movement he made was precise, perfect, amazing. He’d probably fucked a lot of people to get this good, but you suspected he was probably pretty talented to begin with as he gently tugged the top of the dress down to suck gently on your nipple, making you squeal.

“oooohhh, _fuck_ , you feel so good on my cock, sugar.” He crooned sweetly, hot breath fanning over your breast as his fingers dug into the swell of your hips, pulling you closer as his thrusting became more desperate.

“Th-the dress--! Sans!” You moaned weakly, and he laughed.

“i’ll buy it, don’t worry.” He purred, laving his pierced tongue over your nipple before moving in to nip at your neck. His magic was hot inside you, and you could feel the warmth spreading from your cunt outward, until the tips of your toes and even your hair were so sensitive, any small touch could ruin you. He took advantage of this effect, running his hands up underneath the dress to press his cold phalanges against your warm flesh, exploring. You wonder if, in spite of his heightened sexual appetite, this is the first time he’s had sex with a human. You caught a glimpse of yourselves in the mirror, and he caught your gaze, chuckling.

“we make a pretty good pair, huh, sugar?” He growled against your shoulder, bringing his fangs down gently on it so that you could see him bite you. You shivered at the sight, and the reaction made him groan as he bit down harder, pushing into you slower. Was his dick...growing?? Every time he pressed it into you, it felt bigger, and it pressed that button better. You were a sweaty mess already, panting and clawing desperately at his clothes, which were all but hanging off him by now.

“Oh, God, Sans…” You groaned, feeling the coil tightening in your belly. He gasped in response to your walls starting to clench, and before you knew it, his hot magic was spilling into you as an intense pleasure shook your core.

It was entirely to bright in this room, you thought feverishly as you panted against him. The warmth didn’t leave you, in fact it seemed to be getting more intense.

“well, well, well...seems it works faster on humans,” he chuckled. You realized you were moving your hips, trying to thrust his cock into you again.

“S-sorry, I…”

“no, that was the point, remember? tell me, how do you feel?” He asked, kissing your cheeks and your chin as he tangled his hands in your hair.

“I...I…” _Need to be fucked._ “I need...it...I need...more.”

He pulled out, leaving you whimpering in his arms as he supported your weight.

“c’mon, then, sugar. let’s get you to sans, finally, hmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlust!Sans makes an appearance!


	7. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is just getting started, and he's waited a long time for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God so okay  
> Here's the first part of Sans, there will be multiple. Hot damn this took forever. I kept having to stop to fan myself, and I wasn't sure if it was out of character? But then again he's in heat.  
> Lots of rough stuff here.  
> Kink Tropes in this chapter: knotting, primal/prey, stuffing, cum inflation, breeding kink, dirty talk, Alpha stuff.  
> Other tropes: Safeword, Aftercare, and Healing.

It was almost sundown when you returned home with Pink, having needed to stop several times on the way back due to your overwhelming  _ need. _ On one hand, he was more than happy to oblige, but on the other, each time left you more and more bothered until you were here, standing on the front stoop, shaking silently.

The house was surprisingly dark, with no sign of life, and the cars that had been in the driveway were now gone.

“they probably left already. didn't want to be in the way, after all.” Pink said in response to your unvoiced question. “nobody gets between sans and his prey when he's in heat unless they want to lose a limb.”

“P-prey?”

“yup, he likes it when you run. the safe word is going to be ‘papyrus’, i’d venture. you ready to go, sugar?” He asked, hands on your waist as he smoothed your shirt.

“I-I think so? I mean, as ready as I'll get?”

“alrighty,” he said, leaning in to pop one more kiss on your cheek. “good luck, babygirl.”

He unlocked the door and you stepped in, but before you could say goodbye, the door was shut and you were standing in the darkness.

You let out a sigh as you ran your hands over your shirt and skirt, briefly dipping underneath to feel the warmth of your heat, ready and waiting. You snapped your hands away almost immediately as you felt hot breath on the back of your neck, squeaking as you whirled around to see--

Nothing.

There was nobody there.

Your heart was pounding. Where was Sans? Wasn't he waiting for you? You cautiously turned back around, stepping silently as you groped in the darkness, looking for a wall or a door to mark where you were. You slid your hands along the banister of the stairs, but before you could start to move upwards, you heard something.

You paused.

That was a  _ growl _ . You think, anyway. You listened intently, the hair on the back of your neck bristling as the familiar crackle of magic electrified your body, making you gasp slightly.

You turned just in time to see the source of the crackle, the flare of Sans’ magic as it illuminated his eyesocket. He was across the room, but he cleared the distance quickly, and despite your willingness to participate, you couldn't stop yourself.

You bolted.

Every fibre of your being screamed  _ run _ , and run you did, scrambling up the stairs in a dazed terror. Your heart drummed in your ears as you flew down the hall. His room? Your room? You hadn't really given yourself a lot of options here.

You whirled around. Silence. Not even a footstep. Were you imagining that just now? You stepped carefully, bumping back against the wall as you tried to think clearly. You'd never seen Sans’ eye glow like that, nor have you ever seen him move so fast. But...you did catch a familiar musk, though it was much stronger than usual. The same intoxicating scent that had you putty in his hands before all this started, back up in your room when the others had interrupted.

It was too dark to tell much, but something caught your eye--something blue, glowing faintly and obscured by lines. Was that...his soul?

You hesitated, and apparently that was a half a second too long. His body rammed against yours and in a blink you were pressed against his bed, his hands on your wrists as he slammed you down with the force of his own form, a snarl escaping his chest.

You gasped for air, the wind knocked out of you completely as your heart skipped a beat. He barely gave you a moment to rest as one of his hands left your wrist, moving towards your clothing.

_ Rriiiiip _

He tore your shirt off instantly, and then your skirt. He snapped the elastic of your panties with one finger. You were left exposed, your clothes hanging off your body in tatters, and  _ fuck _ , this was so hot you couldn't even form a word.

He didn't speak, but he crashed his teeth against your mouth in a desperate show of dominance, wasting no time in pressing into you. You could practically feel the sexual tension from nine days of patient waiting, listening to you fuck all the others, constantly smelling sex, and you, and sex  _ on  _ you.

You gasped as he hilted himself, shocked by the huge lump in the middle of his cock, the knot that almost split you in half when he forced it through. Besides that, he was also _huge_ , giving a whole new meaning to the phrase “monster cock”.

“O-oh, God, Sans, stop, I can't... _ ah _ !” He growled in response, rutting against you roughly, slamming against your cervix. You moaned loudly, and there was that flare of blue in his socket again, and the crackle of magic tingling against your skin like electricity. There was no talking to him like this, you could tell. 

He was going to fuck you like an animal, and  _ fuck, _ you were so ready for it.

You gasped as he bit into the soft skin on your shoulder, hands planted firmly on your hips as he threw you down on his cock. Were you even laying down anymore? You couldn't even tell. His hands were holding you up as he loomed over you, teeth sinking into every unmarked spot on your body that he could reach.

“ _ mine _ ,” he snarled in your ear, laving his tongue from the fresh bites all the way up your neck until he was exploring your mouth with it, heavy panting giving away his desire. He repeated the word, over and over, mumbling it against your lips, against your skin, as he picked up an absolutely brutal pace, the lump growing bigger and becoming harder to pull out, refusing to let you cum by digging his fingers in and stopping short when you were about to, growling as he resumed the brutality. He managed to slip completely out of you, and tried to thrust in again, getting stuck on the lump halfway down with a grunt.

“what’s...what’s wrong, babygirl?” he muttered, breaking his silence as you shrieked, threatening to rip you open as he jerked against you, trying to gain friction. “first time with an...ahhh _fuck._..an alpha monster? never seen a knot before?”

An alpha monster? Is that what that was all about? Well, that certainly explained why none of the others had that. You could only whimper in response as his knot banged against your entrance, and he chuckled against your skin, dragging his tongue against your clavicle and sending a wave of pleasure down your spine, relaxing you enough for him to press it in just a little.

“ _ fuck _ , you’re so tight. mmm...ahhh...lemme just…” He grunted, and then he sighed, pulling back from you, using his hands to push you back into the pillows. It was the first time you were able to clearly able to see his face, and for some reason you didn’t expect him to look the same as always. He seemed more grumpy than usual, and his jacket was hanging off one shoulder, no shirt underneath to show his blue soul shining brilliantly...He was a little scarier, and he looked a lot bigger, but...he was still Sans, with that grin on his skull. He stroked himself as he looked at you thoughtfully.

“I...I’m not sure I can do it,” you said sheepishly, eyes landing on the huge knotted cock in his hand.

He chuckled again, running his free hand over his skull, eye sparking with blue magic.

“you’re takin’ my knot if i have t’hold you down, sweetheart. but…” he used his femurs to spread your legs wide, and with a snap you felt them held back in position. You squeaked and struggled against the magic, only to be silenced by a single glare from your current mate. He ran a skeletal finger up against your folds, making you shudder with need. “...no reason i can’t make sure you know who’s boss here.”

“Y-you!” You said quickly, and he pressed a finger against your lips and shook his head.

“ah, no more talkin’.” He insisted. “mmm...all i’d have to do is just...mark you...maybe here...or here...maybe even here...and you’d be mine to fuck and breed with forever. would you want that, babygirl?”

You hesitated, and he looked at you curiously. “I...I can’t…”

“oh, you hesitated because of this?” He chuckled and pointed to your womb. “i don’t care that you can’t  _ actually make _ babies, sweetheart. don’t want kids yet anyway, and my body don’t know the difference.”

“O-oh…” You relaxed, relieved that you could still satisfy him without that. Still, he had really excited you by talking about breeding with you. Was it just the lingering magic from Pink imitating heat or...did you really like that? He traced his fingertip over the small scars from where parts of your fallopian tubes had been removed, and you shuddered. “Uh, uhm...can we...pretend?”

He paused his ministrations, looking at you with surprise. Then he grinned, looking a bit like he wanted to eat you. “eh? didja like that, maybe? the idea of me puttin’ a baby in you? filling you with my magic until you grow thick with my child?”

He slid the tip of his cock inside of you again, pressing his knot against you as you shivered under his questions.

“ _ answer me _ .” He growled, distal phalanges digging into the meat of your thighs, making you gasp.

“Yes! Yes! I like to imagine...that I can…” You expected the same hardness in his eyes that you were hearing in his voice, but you found only understanding. The heat radiated from his body in waves, warming your body, relaxing you completely.

“then... _ take my fucking knot. _ ” He thrusted into you, and you could feel an outside force stretching you wide so his knot could slide in. Magic? Magic can do that? He groaned as he dragged your hips towards him, and it was then that you noticed your hands had been restrained above your head. “ _ fuck _ . you look so good right now. can’t wait to see how you look when you’re carrying my kid. you’re gonna be so fucking beautiful, and everyone will know you're  _ mine _ .”

You whimpered beneath his touch, gasping at every thrust as he shoved his cock deeper, until he was pressing against your cervix constantly, the knot preventing pretty much any movement.

“Saaaaaansss…”

“yeah, babygirl, just like that. moan my name while you can, before you gotta start calling me daddy~” 

He seemed to be teasing you just a little, but as you felt him come close to his release, and his breaths became more labored, he really got into it, and soon only your combined moans could be heard throughout the quiet house. You could tell he was close when the magic holding you in position on the bed dispelled, his focus solely on the way your cunt felt on his cock.

“ah, shit...i’m gonna...mmf...cum for me, make it easier for my magic to do its work. open up for me so you can take it all, you dirty fucking girl...oh,  _ fuck _ ...let me fill you all the way up...don't cover your face, i wanna see your expression when you get pregnant with  _ my child _ .”

You couldn't have disobeyed even if you'd wanted to, and you gasped for air as your orgasm knocked the breath out of you, and the hard knot on his cock slammed sharply back against your entrance, trapping the hot magic inside of you as he came.

And came.

And came.

Holy shit, was your only coherent thought. There's no way you could take all of this cum inside you, especially with the way he was holding you firmly on his cock, pressing all the way to the hilt. But he had given you no choice, especially not with the way he  _ asked _ you to take it, so you just raked your fingernails down his arms as you gasped, feeling like you were about to burst, fifteen, twenty, thirty seconds in and you kept thinking you just can't take it and--

He was reeling above you as he finally finished, and you could feel your useless womb being stretched, and you could even see it.

“heh. damn. no more  _ womb _ in there, eh, babygirl?” Sans purred, before finally pulling out and letting you spill the massive amounts of cum on the sheets. “you are so hot when you're covered in my magic like this.”

“Th-that...was…” You really tried to think of words, but you couldn't. Amazing? Incredible? Hot? They all fell short of what you just experienced.

“shhh, shhh...don't talk. look, you’re using pink’s magic, right? you got about twenty minutes before your second wind kicks in. mine, too.” He snapped and the lights turned on. His eyes widened in shock as he surveyed your form before him, and then grinned. “...hmf. black and blue are nice colors on you, but i think we should getcha fixed up before i lose myself again.”

You looked down at yourself, and gasped at the huge bruises that covered your form. They ached a little, but you supposed the arousal was taking away some of the pain. Every inch of your body that he had touched was bruised, some being teeth marks, some being where his fingertips dug into you.

You flinched as he suddenly reached towards you, but he held his hands up in surrender, moving slower until he could set his hands on you again. He pulled the remaining scraps of clothing from your body, leaning down to cup and kiss your breasts as he did so. When he was done, he pulled you slowly to his chest, and you instinctively gripped onto the fabric of his hoodie as it hung from his frame. He lowered you both down, cradling you softly, humming as he dragged his fingertips over your body. Every spot he touched tingled and warmed, and you recognized the feeling.

His healing wasn't quite as practiced as Papyrus, but it still felt good as the relief swept over your aching body.

“you did real good, babygirl. you sure that was your first time with an alpha?” He whispered against your hair. You felt yourself blushing at the compliment as his fingers swirled over your hips, healing their own previous marks. “n’you look so damn good covered in my marks like that, covered in my  _ cum _ . like you're  _ mine _ ...mmm...all mine…”

The praise was coming out in a low growl, but he cleared his throat, clearly trying to stave off his desire until you were ready to keep going. He resumed his humming, probably just to distract himself, but it soon turned into a bit of a purr, and the vibration of his ribcage felt good against your breasts.

“...already?” He chuckled, as your hands dipped into the curve of his pelvis. “m’not even done healin’ ya yet. you're still so thirsty for me, even after all that.”

“It feels so good,” you groaned, the tingle of healing magic sending pulses of excitement through your core.

“hmm? you like that? bet my brother did that to you, made you weak for the healing magic.” His hand wound your hair between his fingers and he pulled taut, moving your head back so he could kiss you deeply. You sighed against his mouth as the guttural growl built in his chest, his fingers moving quicker in an attempt to finish healing before he couldn't take it anymore...but you were even more impatient than him, the need welling up in your core at a startling pace.

“I just want you so bad,” you whimpered. Between the kiss, the hair pulling, the erotic tingle of magic against your skin, and the wet reminder of how much he already claimed you still soaking between your thighs--you were going to go crazy.

“you have no idea how long i’ve wanted to hear you say that,” he groaned. “do you even know what you do to me? how hard i had to fight the urge to kill everyone in this goddamned house for  _ daring _ to lay a finger on ya? for having the audacity to draw those sweet, languid noises from the lips of  _ my human _ ?” His finger pressed against your lower lip, his manic chuckle making you shiver. “but i can...control myself. i knew you'd come to me thinkin’ you knew your way around a skeleton by now, thinkin’ this’d be easy. that i’d get to make you mine, over and over and over again without the others interfering. that every time you see me from now on, you’ll be so wet for me that you'll need me to take you right then and there, and let me tell you somethin’, babygirl...i’ll have you so broken by the end of this that the only thing you'll be able to say to me is ‘ **m o r e** ’.  _ so _ …”

He rolled over, back on top of you, pressing his cock against you again. It was surprisingly knot-free this time, though you suspected it was due to the release from last time. Perhaps he didn't always have it? You were just starting to moan as he pressed the head against your slit, but it was interrupted by a sharp shriek as you felt a  _ second head _ beside it. He chuckled at your surprise, his smug grin confirming that yes, he can and  _ did _ summon more than one dick for the sole purpose of wrecking you.

“...let’s get started.”

* * *

“don’t fall asleep on me just yet, babygirl,” he purred in your ear as you reeled from the overstimulation. You had thought you might burst at first, but the two cocks in your cunt had worked you to a lather so many times that you were just a weak, panting mess by the time he had even began to break a sweat. “i just love the way you take my length like a champ, sweetheart...even better when you do it twice over like this.”

You could only moan weakly in response.

“hmmm? feels good? gettin’ used to it? maybe if i...hmmm...let's see, can ya take one more for me?”

He hardly waited for an answer before a third head was stretching you, your intense arousal making it easy to slide the tip in. You shrieked in surprise, eyes snapping open as he slowly pressed it in beside the other two, making a triangle of cocks to pump in and out slowly.

“T-too much...S- _ Sans _ ,” you gasped, arms rattling weakly against the handcuffs on your wrists. He'd tied you up by the wrists, hanging you from a huge bone, to keep your tired, aroused body up so he could keep going.

“oh, i think you can take it, beautiful. fuck, you just got me so hot, hangin’ there, lookin’ so wrecked and needy. it's only been seven hours and i’m already weak for you.” His hands tightened around your thighs, drawing you down on his cocks, grunting in pleasure as he thrusted slowly. “mmm...so tight...so wet, and warm...f-fuck…”

You whimpered underneath his touch, the overstimulation making every spot on your body light up with tingly pleasure where his bones met your skin. You were starting to lose it, how many hands did he have, anyway? Your languid moaning drew swears from his breath as he moved slowly inside you, so as not to break you when he stuffed you full with every thrust. 1, 2, 3...pressing into you.

“c’mon, babe, count with me. breathe.” He was saying, his voice distant.

“O-one...t-t-two...th...hngh...three--ahh, Sans~♡!”

“ahh...fuck. i like that sound, babygirl.” He breathed against your collarbone, pressing his hot bones against your shivering form. You counted again, and he drew you close, making you squeak as you felt you might burst. You counted again, and his breaths were coming in heated pants as he filled you again, stretching you. You counted again, numbers tumbling from your lips like the tears in your eyes as he muffled his own shouts by biting into the soft flesh of your shoulder. You counted again, but it didn't matter as he began to come undone, jerking you down with a shudder, snapping the restraints on your wrists so he could pin you down against the sheets. You tried to count again, but he growled, stopping your words short as he knocked the air out of you with a thrust of his hips. He kissed you, growl reverberating in his ribs as he stole your breath, rutting against you recklessly until you felt him spilling into you, hot magic bursting inside of you and making you gasp and curl your fingers around his ribs. His hand slid to hold the small of your back for support as you arched against him, sockets shut firmly as he gasped, forehead pressed to yours.

Two of his members disappeared, and the last slipped out gently, making you spasm with every brush of your walls as he went and leaving you feeling empty as his seed spilled onto the sheets, dripping from your heat. He laid you down, moving back to inspect his handiwork, reveling in how destroyed you looked.

You whimpered as his finger probed your folds gently, the tingle of healing magic slowly bring your ruined sex back together where it had stretched and broken without you noticing. He dipped in, watching you writhe, and then he cradled your thighs and lowered his head.

“N-no, it's se-sensitiiiive--aahhhh!” Your hand found its way to the back of his skull as his tongue labored against your slit, dipping past your folds to mercilessly taste your walls, despite the sticky blue cum he'd left behind. He swirled his tongue inside of you, and the tingle of healing spread all the way to your cervix and...oh God, he wasn't going to stop, he was still licking you, teeth rubbing your sensitive nub, magic drawing squeaky breaths from your mouth and it was overwhelming, it was too much, it was--

“P-Papyrus!” You shouted suddenly, remembering vaguely what Pink had said. Sans stopped short, hands tightening on your thighs momentarily before he slipped his tongue back out, sitting up straight as he wiped the mixture of fluids off his face.

“hmmm...calling my brother's name out after all this? did pink tell you that's the safeword?” You nodded sheepishly, breathing still coming in lewd pants as the heat in your body waned. “...so what'd i do wrong? you don't like all this suddenly?”

“N-no...over...stim...t-too much,” you gasped, clutching the sheets as he looked you over.

“hmpf. guess i did go a little overboard. even with pink’s magic feedin’ ya, seven hours straight is pretty impressive of ya, babe.” He adjusted, swinging your legs closed and turning you on your side, flopping down next to you and drawing you in by the waist for cuddles. “s’pose we can stop here for the night. don't wanna break ya...yet.”

You giggled at that, and he nuzzled the back of your neck, muttering praises against your skin until you both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Thanks so much for all your patience. I'll hopefully get part two out soon, and he'll be more like hinself now that he's brutalized her once. Er, several times over.  
> Special thanks to Amashi_Zaino for her wonderful kink choices for this chapter, she's the ultimate Sinpai ♡♡♡  
> Feel free to comment me ideas on kinks we haven't explored yet that you'd like to see Sans get into with reader. I'll pick a few and we'll see if yours gets in there!

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy skellies are sexy


End file.
